gkxfandomcom-20200215-history
Headquarter
The headquarter is one of where player will be spend most of their time in game. Features 1. Pilot type There are 4 options when sorting pilots by type: From left to right: All, ATK type, DEF type, INT type. Corresponding type pilots will appear, with pilots player already has will be display at top, and pilots that haven't unlocked will be grayed out at the bottom. 2. Sorting A further 6 more criteria is available when sorting pilots: By Grade By Level By Star By Series By Favourite By Pilot When pressing the above buttons, player can switch between criteria to sort. Pressing the arrow button will switch between ascending and descending order. 3. Backup team This button allow player to setup backup teams. There are a total of 5 backup teams available. Backup teams help player quickly put up teams for battle. Press each team to place pilots. Press the edit button to name the team. Exiting backup screen will save all the backup teams player has. Currently, backup team can be used in Boss Raid, Union Boss, Arena and WorldMap Unit Interface When player choose an unit, the following tabs will appear: Unit= This tab is where player grade up pilot and increase pilot's skill. 1. Equipment: Press this button to change this tab to equipment tab for current pilot. See Equipment for more details. 2. Grade up material: These are materials required to grade up pilot. All grade up material currently can be found in WorldMap, Shop and sometimes in Event. For detail about required materials for each grade, see below. 3. Grade up: Press this button to grade up pilot. 4. Favourite: Press this star to mark pilot as favourite. Marked pilots will have a white star at the bottom right corner of their avatar, and will show up first when using Favourite sort. 5. Skill level up: Press the 'UP' button to increase pilot's skill, at the cost of gold. Multiple level up can be done at once. Each skill has level cap as following: *Auto Attack: cap at pilot's level. *Burst: cap at pilot's level. *Perk 1: cap at pilot's level - 1. *Perk 2: cap at pilot's level - 9. Player can also press each skill icon to display skill description. |-|Pilot= This tab display pilot stat info, as well as rank up and level up pilot. 1. Pilot stat: Show all pilot's stat info. Press 'i' button to display original stat info without Union buff, affection buff and equipment buff. Translation: Combat Power Attack Power Defense Power HP Mobility Accuracy Evasion Critical Rate Critical Damage 2. Rank up: Press the '+' button for source of the pilot. Press the orange button to use convertible medal to substitute pilot medal. Press the green button to rank up pilot. 3. Level up: Press and hold each type of training ticket to give pilot the corresponding exp. Pilot level is capped at player's level. |-|Affection= This tab display pilot's personal information and grant pilot buffs after reaching certain affection level. 1. Pilot's info: Display pilot's personal infomation and buff received after reaching corresponding affection level. 2. Affection: Show affection level, affection items and daily gift. |-|Voice= This tab allows player to hear pilot's voice at will, by pressing each voice box. There are 2 voice sets: top is normal set and bottom is in-battle set. The voice boxes with eye icon also show dress break animation. |-|Scenario= This tab is where player can watch pilot's scenario. The first one is unlocked by default, while the second and third is unlocked at affection level 3 and level 6 respectively. Finishing each scenario grant a small amount of gold, as well as dia. The scene with heart icon is the one where good stuff happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Scenario can be replay as many times as one's liking, but the gold and dia reward is only one time. Grade up requirements ATK= |-|DEF= |-|INT=